


making my way home, my mind’s already there

by HazardLights



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Chelsea FC, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLights/pseuds/HazardLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar and Eden live together and are starting to form a “near-telepathic understanding” off the pitch as well as on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making my way home, my mind’s already there

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://tmblr.co/ZbUJWq1VV8oKG and the tags that I left myself as reminders ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters are my interpretations, I don't know what they are really like. This story is for entertainment purposes only, no libel intended.

Eden came home to the house smelling like roast chicken and a bath filled with strawberry scented bubbles. An hour ago he had stormed out of the change rooms after a massive blow out with Mourinho after training. Sometimes Eden thought the man was a mad genius and other times he thought he was just mad.

“M’sorry,” Eden mumbled, hugging Oscar from behind and resting his forehead between the taller boy’s shoulder blades.

“I know,” Oscar said with a smile, “Go have a bath, I figured you might need one,”

Eden played with the back of Oscar’s apron strings, “Join me?” He asked coyly, getting up on his tippy toes and kissing the back of Oscar’s neck, nuzzling his nose against the back of the boy’s head.

“I’m cooking,” Oscar exclaimed, clearly aghast by the suggestion.

Eden responded by proceeding to take his clothes off, putting each item one at a time on the bench beside them. Once fully undressed, Eden pushed his body back up against his housemate’s, “Your loss,” he said before slowly sauntering away.

Like clockwork, Eden could have counted the seconds it took for Oscar to cry out, _“wait!”_ , and quickly shuffle out of his own clothes, leaving a bread crumb trail of pants and socks and underwear all the way to the bathroom.

The chicken ended up getting burnt, but that was okay because Eden had planned ahead and ordered pizza and brought home a boxset of Oscar’s new favourite television series.

*

Oscar was in a hurry, he had a meeting planned with his agent about his new contract and wouldn’t have enough time to go shopping afterwards, “Eden!” He yelled from the kitchen, hoping his voice would travel upstairs to their shared bedroom.

“Yes?” Eden’s voice came from right behind Oscar, scaring the Brazilian boy and making him jolt a little.

“I left a shopping list on the counter,” Oscar said, nudging his head towards said list and scrambling around for his keys, “can you pick them up for me?”

“Sure babe,” Eden said, kissing the frantic boy on the cheek and lifting up the dish towel on the table to reveal Oscar’s keys.

“I love you,” Oscar said with a smile, giving the boy’s forehead a big sloppy smooch, “See you when I get back,”

“See you,” Eden waved. He went to turn the kettle on until he noticed that Oscar had already made him a coffee. Oscar watched as Eden smiled fondly to himself.

An hour later Oscar was rushing home, he was half way to the meeting when he realised that he had accidently left mushrooms off the shopping list. He planned to cook risotto that night and he couldn’t possibly without his favourite ingredient. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten it.

When Oscar arrived home Eden was stretched out on the couch, napping with an open newspaper on his chest. Oscar tip toed passed the sleeping boy and into the kitchen. On the bench was a brown paper bag with a note taped to it: _Thought you might want to cook risotto tonight so I got you these xx_

Oscar smiled and tip toed back to Eden, who remained snoozing on the couch, “I really love you,” Oscar whispered kissing the boy softly on the cheek.

“I love you too,” came the groggy reply. Oscar watched as Eden slowly blinked his eyes open, and stretched his arms backwards. He yawned as he sat up, “I also bought Champaign, because we’re celebrating,”

Oscar kneeled down in front of Eden, “You know I signed the new contract?”

“Of course I know,” Eden said, smiling confidently, “you could never leave me,”

Oscar chuckled, softly brushing their noses together.

*

It was game day. Stamford Bridge was filled with royal blue shirts and only a pocket of black and white in the corner. The match was gruelling and tough, decisions didn’t go their way and Mourinho’s half time rant was echoing in his ear – but they had won, they did enough to get them the three points they needed to keep at the top of the league.

Eden sat next to Oscar and watched as the Brazilian ruffled through his sports bag, searching for something, “I’m so stupid, _stupid!_ ”

Eden let him look for a little while longer before adding, “Check my bag baby,”

Oscar looked confused at first, but took a peep into Eden’s bag. A smile broke out across his face as he pulled out the second towel Eden had brought, “How did you –?”

“How do we know anything?” Eden replied vaguely, standing up and grabbing Oscar by the wrist and pulling him towards the showers.

Oscar and Eden squeezed underneath the last available shower head together. They worked quickly, Eden washing Oscar’s back and chest while Oscar massaged shampoo through Eden’s hair. They washed and cleaned each other, perhaps letting their hands linger in certain places longer than necessary.

In the end, Oscar couldn’t help himself, he put one hand under Eden’s thigh, lifting it and wrapping it around his hip, pulling Eden closer. They couldn’t do much, teammates and all – but it was a taster, a promise of what was going to come later that night.

*

“Go upstairs, lie on the bed and don’t touch yourself,” Oscar ordered as soon as they clambered through the front door. Eden was attached to his neck, fingers lost in clothes and hair. Oscar shoved the boy lightly, “go!” He was demanding and it sent a shiver down Eden’s spine.

“Okay,” Eden said breathlessly, quickly brushing his lips against Oscar’s.

Eden bounded up the stairs, ripping off his clothes as he went. His body was hot; the sweat was incandescent against his skin. He fell backwards onto the bed, immediately going to put a hand around his cock, “Don’t even think about it!” Oscar cried from downstairs.

Eden sulked but obeyed, putting his hands flat against the bed beside him. Sometimes it was annoying how in tune they were with each other.  Surprise birthdays and secret gifts were always spoilt by the other already knowing. Eden couldn’t do anything without Oscar sensing something was up.

Oscar appeared at the end of the bed, fully clothed but cheeks flushed with arousal. Eden widened his legs to stare up at the looming figure of the man. “Well?” Eden said, quickly growing impatient by the lack of touching happening right now.

Oscar took his clothes off quickly, obviously aware of Eden’s growing frustration. Once Oscar was fully naked, he slid up Eden’s body, letting his chest glide against the smaller boy. “Fuck,” Eden whispered as Oscar’s lips sucked on an area just behind his ear.

Oscar worked quickly; their rendezvous in the showers clearly got the better of him. A single inquisitive finger was probing inside Eden, gliding and rubbing; nudging against a spot that made his body twist and release a long drawn-out whine. Eden didn’t need much prep; he was already begging Oscar for more than just fingers.

Eden propped himself up onto his elbows while Oscar slicked up his cock. Eden could feel his chest rise and fall, anticipation driving him mad, “c’mon,” he begged, throwing his head back.

Oscar pushed inside Eden with ease, and rested the palm of his hand against Eden’s cheek. They rock together slowly at first, Eden arched his back and lifted his legs to hug Oscar’s waist. They were colliding quicker, with more force and determination. Eden could hear the sound of his own breath being forced out of him with every thrust from Oscar.

Eden felt hot and feverish, his heart pumping adrenaline through his veins. Their movements were fast and frantic, clinging to each other as they edged closer to their release. Oscar knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss, and where to twist to send Eden absolutely wild. Eventually Eden was overwhelmed by it all, his entire body tingling and convulsing as he rode out his orgasm.

*

The next morning when they walked out of their separate walk in wardrobes – wearing matching shoes and the same coloured outfit – Oscar didn’t even bother to comment and Eden just smiled.

“Near-telepathic understanding,” Eden said shaking his head, “this is getting ridiculous; one day we’re just going to morph into the same person,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Title from: Going Home - Ásgeir


End file.
